


Великий Джа

by Rou_don



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rou_don/pseuds/Rou_don
Summary: Исида сдал сессию и устал. Исида напился и вернулся в общагу.
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu/Kurotsuchi Mayuri
Kudos: 1





	Великий Джа

— Кто ты по знаку зодиака? — спросил Исида у шорохов в комнате, вешая пальто на левый крючок. Оно упало. Чёрт, значит, настоящим был правый? Или средний? Сколько их всего то?

— Зодиака?

— Под какой звездой ты вылез из ничего, — пояснил он, разуваясь. В голове было распирающе пусто и открыто, будто среди извилин забыли раскрытый расширитель. Ему что-то ответили, но Исида не мог разобрать слов. Может, то был вообще не японский, а какой-нибудь эсперанто для ненормальных. Мир подозрительно качался, будто Яхве снова лез из теней и грозился накапать гуталином на пол. Мыть потом за ним. О чем он? Ах да. — Не отвечай, это наверняка была звезда смерти.

— Я ничего не говорил, — мрачно ответил Маюри, держащий книгу по паразитологии (эта синяя обложка снилась в кошмарах последние полгода и успела потеснить нашествие квинси. И по зрелищности тоже. Даже здесь они проиграли, хах). Исида вытащил ее из тонких цепких пальцев, перевернул и озадаченно всмотрелся. Какие-то незнакомые иероглифы. Перевернул обратно и узнал свой учебник.

— Да ты совсем плох.

— Ты тоже.

Маюри фыркнул. Надменно так. Исида уселся на кровать и со вздохом вытянул ноги. Миру было плохо. Мир застрял в парке аттракционов и не мог слезть с американских горок. Мир тошнило и крутило. И Исиду вместе с ним.

Маюри пялился на него как голодный кот своими огромными жёлтыми глазищами. Или удав. А может и то и другое. Химера глазастая. Интересно, умеет ли она мурчать или только шипит?

Исида протянул руку и успел коснуться подбородка раньше, чем ее хлестко отбили. Боль лениво отозвалась в запястье и потяжелела под проступившим красным пятном. В голове вспыхнули название всех костей руки и возможные средства лечения перелома и погасли.

— Я собирался взять немного крови для исследований, но, видимо, сейчас она представляет интерес только для вычисления процента алкоголя. Отвратительно.

Исида улёгся поперек кровати на его ноги. Ну и черт с ним.

Колени жёстко упирались в поясницу. Как на острых камнях лежать. Исида запустил руку под спину и ощупал одно из них.

— Хорошее тело.

Маюри молчал. Пялился опять, наверно. А тело и вправду было хорошим. Пособием.

— Я бы тебя вскрыл, — с из ниоткуда нахлынувшей грустью сказал Исида.

— Кто бы тебе позволил! — взвился Маюри. Неубедительно. Слишком тихо.

Исиде бы лежать сейчас на мягких бедрах, касаясь ненавязчиво внутренней стороны, и млеть под осторожным прикосновениями к волосам. Ну или на жилистых. В честь сданной сессии можно и признаться себе, что думал он не только о сиськах, когда забивался под одеяло и дрочил. Но личная жизнь свалилась с грандиозным грохотом в Великий каньон, утопла в Марианской впадине или застряла в Тени. Поэтому вместо девушки, парня, да даже страшного соседа по комнате, который подлил ему однажды слабительное в молоко, на кровати Исиды валялась кукла тощего мужика с давно мертвой и давно ебанутой душой внутри. Потому что вместо поисков он задрачивал учебу в медицинском до меносов перед глазами и был той умной пафосной сукой, которая никому не даёт и советует учиться самим. Ну кроме Куросаки. Но это обычно не учитывалось. Куросаки давали все. Не дать Куросаки было чем-то невозможным. Даже чертов мир, который почему-то стоял на месте, когда Исида смотрел в глаза Маюри, давал Куросаки. Но он, конечно, клал на мир давно и прочно. Куросаки получал конспекты и объяснения, потому что он выбил дерьмо из мира, чтобы выгрызть себе это право, и Исида иногда чувствовал себя его гордой мамочкой, которая радуется, что ее ребенок нашел общий язык с ровесниками.

А одногруппники сами выбрали медицинский. И пусть шагают в пасть пустому, если не могут справиться со своим выбором.

Наверно, в этом он был похож на отца. Тот тоже швырнул ключи от библиотеки, когда он поступил, и ни сказал ни слова более. Знал, что Исида сам влезет, если не отдаст по-хорошему. А может и заботился. Хотелось иногда верить во второе…

Маюри лежал под ним, молчал и пялился.

— Они меня ненавидят за ум, — ляпнул Исида. Ой зря.

Маюри расхохотался.

— Победитель игр в песочнице все равно победитель, — усмехнулся Исида.

— Чушь! В науке не существует победы, — по синим губам зазмеилась усмешка. Интересно, это помада, краска или нормальный цвет для гигая? С него сталось бы рисовать грим вручную по несколько раз на дню.

— Но существуют соревнования, — в голове зарябило от зелено-белых воспоминаний. Отчётливо щёлкнул веер, и они рассеялись. — Бег по кругу.

— Полагаешь, что твоим скудным мозгам позволено оценивать мою деятельность, мальчишка?

— Да.

Маюри ухмыльнулся шире. Исида резко слез с кровати и зарылся в холодильник. Лицо почему-то горело от смущения.

— Тебе ведь не нужна моя кровь. У тебя есть образцы намного интереснее.

— Тебе ведь не нужен мой знак зодиака, чтобы сказать прогноз.

Исида с трудом вспомнил, о чем он. Молоко было опять испорчено слабительным. Какой же сосед урод, а. Исида наполнил одну из двух имеющихся чашек и передал Маюри. Ему достались лимоны — от Орихиме в честь поступления, — а сам Исида налил себе сок в ту, что с грустной собакой в коробке от Ичиго и подписью «Я забыл дорогу и зонт, давай дружить». Кто делает такие идиотские рисунки.

— Ты прав. Родившимся неведомой ебаной хуйней всегда улыбается великий Джа из стиральной машины.

— А последним квинси?

Исида пожал плечами.

— Делает их последними, — фыркнул Маюри и выпил молоко залпом.


End file.
